Sons of Saviors
by LighteningFire
Summary: When Harry Potter's oldest son, James, gets taken to Neverland by Peter Pan, he must find a way to get him back, even if that means traveling to Storybrooke, Maine to get help from our favorite fairy tale characters. Set during the end of season two of Once.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Once or Harry Potter. Just having fun! _

Sons of Saviors

Prologue

James trekked through the jungle with the monster of a boy following close behind. With a club slung over his shoulder and a piece of straw hanging out of his mouth, this boy was one of the strangest people James had ever met, though he wasn't sure if being taken prisoner counted as meeting. After all, he had never given James his name.

The stranger had been waiting for him where the shadow had dropped him, and after welcoming him to Neverland, wherever that was, he tied his hands together and ordered him to walk. As they pushed forward through the trees and wildlife, James wondered how far away from home he landed. He hadn't heard of anywhere called Neverland before; it sounded like something out of his little sister Lily's story books.

Behind him his captor smirked, wearing a self-assured grin that James would have liked to snuff out instantly. Without his wand, however, he'd have to rely on something other than magic to make his escape and once he made his escape, he'd figure out a way home, no matter how far away he was.

His first step had to be to get away from the thug with the club. He couldn't help but to think he was being forced to walk to his doom and he wouldn't go willingly. James began to work on the rope binding his hands together. He would have had better luck it if hadn't been for the rough terrain. Things seemed to get tougher to navigate the deeper they got into the jungle.

"Can we have a break?" asked James, breaking the silence. He turned around to face his captor, noticing the scar that stretched over his eye and across his face. "Where I'm from we don't have to march around in the jungle."

"Better get used to it, boy," he said, amused. "You're in Neverland now."

"Not for long," James looked him in the eye as he spoke. "My father is coming for me and when he gets here, you'll wish you never sent that _thing_ after me in the first place."

"Is that so?"

James spun around to see where the new voice had come from. Another older boy stood in the distance. On higher ground, he towered over both of them and James decided in that moment that it was this boy who engineered his kidnapping, though it was meant to be his brother's. He wondered if this new stranger realized the shadow had brought back the wrong boy…

With the blink of his eyes, the boy left his place on the hill and appeared only a few feet away. "Your father may be the boy-who-lived, but more powerful men than he have tried for centuries to cross realms and have only barely succeeded."

"Another realm?" James felt his world shake a little bit. He knew the shadow had carried him far far away, but he never heard the existence of different worlds. How would he get home now?

"I'm afraid so, James."

"You know –"

"That you're not your brother Al? Of course I do," he said. He began to get the same smirk the other boy wore so easily. "I sent the shadow after him because I knew you'd intervene. My shadow can't take anyone who isn't willing."

"You tricked me." He would have backed away as he said it, but then became more aware of the first boy, the one holding the club.

James couldn't believe what was happening to him. Just hours ago he was safe with his family celebrating his brother's birthday and now he was another world with people who seemed to know all about him. Things like this happened to his father when he was young, but he'd never believed they'd happen to him. Or maybe they happened because of his father… maybe he was dealing with people who were still upset at his father's role in the war.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" He hadn't meant it to come out so panicked; James usually was good with words, funny even, but in the moment, he just wanted to go home.

"I do apologize," he said. "I'm being rude aren't I? My name is Peter. Peter Pan." He stretched his arm out and motioned to the surrounding jungle. "And this is Neverland, a place where imagination runs wild, without any rules or adults or growing up."

"That's impossible," said James. He remembered his Aunt Hermione. "You can't stop time. That breaks –"

Pan held up his hand. "Anything is possible in Neverland, James. Magic is different here and I think in time you'll come to think of this place as your home."

"Does that mean I'll have to dress like you too?"

"You don't believe yet, but you will." Pan took his attention away from James. "Take him back to camp, Felix. Hurry up, would you?" He smiled as his eyes landed back on James. "The other boys are anxious to meet our new guest."

Peter Pan disappeared as quickly as a light turning off and like the light, was nowhere to be found.

"I guess that means no break," said Felix, pushing the end of the club against his back.

James kept walking, but he gave up trying to loosen the rope around his hands. There was nowhere to run, not if he was in a different world. No point in escaping because it seemed as though there was no way home. His best chance, his dad, the savior of the Wizard World, he'd have to come through and in that moment, James believed he would. If anyone could travel realms, it had to be the boy-who-lived.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter see Harry, Ron and Hermione are in Storybrooke looking for Mr. Gold, who they've told can help them find James.


	2. Deals

Sons of Saviors

Chapter One: Getting Lost

Emma was having lunch with Henry and Neal when the strangers arrived. They walked into Granny's Diner and immediately looked out of place. She watched as the man with messy jet black hair went straight to the counter to chat with Granny and his two friends, a tall man with red hair and a woman with her brown hair pinned back, hang back by the door.

Everyone at the diner stopped eating to stare at them, and Emma couldn't blame them for being worried. They already had Greg Mendell hanging around. Not to mention Neal had insisted on bringing his fiancée Tamara to town as well. They didn't need any more outsiders around, especially with Regina threatening more curses.

"They look…lost," said Neal, he stabbed a piece of food with his fork.

"Lost is an understatement," she replied. She watched as Granny gave the man with glasses directions, and hoped she was directing them out of town. "I'm going to go introduce myself."

Neal nodded and Henry wished her good luck as she scouted out of the booth. Both of them were too caught up in knowing each other to really care about the problems of Storybrooke. Emma liked Henry better that way. For once he didn't have to worry about things only grownups should have to worry about.

By the time Emma had approached him his two friends had moved from the door to join and they were all three settling onto the stools by the counter. Whispering and looking over their backs, Emma figured they were wondering why they seemed to be the center of great interest. She could understand their confusion. She couldn't imagine they had ever stumbled into a town full of fairy tale characters before.

"Don't mind them," said Emma, "Storybrooke doesn't get many visitors."

"That's alright," the man with black hair and glasses turn around to face her. She noticed a funny little scar on his forehead. "We're used to people staring. Just thought it'd be different so far from home."

"Right," Emma said, "Well as Sheriff I feel it's my duty to welcome you, so welcome to Storybrooke. If there's anything –"

"Actually there is," he said, cutting her off. "I'm looking for a man called Mr. Gold. My son went missing, and I was told he might know something about it."

Emma certainly wasn't expecting that. This man and his friends traveled all the way from England – she guessed due to his accent – to talk to Gold? About a missing boy? Something felt wrong, and of course Mr. Gold was involved somehow. She looked the three strangers up and down, debating on whether or not these people were in Henry's story book.

"I can take you to him," she said. She might as well. They'd find him anyway, and this way she'd get to see what was going on. "You're son went missing? What makes you think Mr. Gold can help you?"

"We're not entirely sure he can, but he's the only lead we have."

Emma knew in that moment that the strangers, or at least the one with the scar, were being sincere. Parents looking for lost children always had the same desperate look in their eyes, the same determination to find them. Mr. Gold had possessed it during their trip to New York to find Neal, and she hoped him having gone through a similar situation with his own son would prompt him into helping these strangers, though she doubted it would.

"Just a warning," Emma said as the three began to get up from their seats. "Gold's help never comes without a price and that's assuming you have something he wants. Don't get your hopes up."

"I'm willing to pay," said the man with the lightening shaped scar. "I'm willing to pay _anything_ to get my son back."

* * *

Time passed by differently in Neverland, slowly. James couldn't be sure how much time had gone by since he arrived, but it felt like months to him. He sat up against a large tree truck and watched as the Lost Boys sparred with sharp sticks, climbed endlessly high trees and danced feverishly around the fire. They didn't seem to care much about anything, much less be bothered by or even notice how long the days and nights stretched on.

Sometimes while James watched the Lost Boys playing at one of their games, he wished he could join them. Their make-believe and war games reminded him of playing with his siblings and his cousins, but despite the familiarity, he could never bring himself to play along. Playing might make him forget he was lost in a foreign land, one he didn't truly belong to.

Instead he focused his mind to think about leaving Neverland. He knew his father would be coming for him, though he did have to wonder what was taking him so long. Maybe it was like Pan had said on the day of his arrival… maybe it was just difficult and his dad along with his full staff of Aurors were still working on a way to cross over to a different land… or maybe it was so difficult they had tried and already given up.

"You know, I'm surprised with you, James."

Though James could have sworn he wasn't there just a moment ago, Peter Pan leaned a tree nearby with his arms crossed.

"You don't really seem to be enjoying yourself much. A boy like you – a Gryffindor no less – not joining in on all the games? Seems like a waste to me."

"I'm supposed to believe you care about my having fun?" James raised his eyebrows.

"You can believe whatever you like," said Pan, a smirk forming on his face. He moved away from the tree he had appeared by. "This is Neverland, after all. A place where dreams come true and belief can turn fantasies into reality."

"Then I chose to believe in my family," said James, strongly. "I believe in going home."

"Now I think we both know that isn't true." Pan got closer and kneeled down so they could talk face to face. "I know you want your father to come and rescue you, but it's been so long already, hasn't it? How much time will you waste waiting for him?"

James continued to glare as Pan talked on.

"On the day we welcomed you to Neverland you asked why I brought you here, and the answer's simple. You're a special boy, James. You have magic, think of what you could with Neverland. We need more boys like you on the island, boys with magic. I took you from your land to save you from a life filled with rules and schedule and disappointment. Here you never have to grow up. Here, you can live forever."

Pan had to be lying. James knew it. No amount of magic could allow someone to live forever. He had heard enough stories from his parents and other family members to know the price of immortality, and even Voldemort, a man who had split his soul seven times, died in the end. He wondered how many times Peter Pan had split his.

"But I can see you don't care about any of that. You miss your family," said Pan, sadly, "So let me offer you a deal."

James leaned forward, interested. Perhaps Pan was giving up, letting him go home.

"You have to give Neverland a chance. You have to participate, be a part of our group and then if you still want to go home when your father comes to find you, it'll be your choice. To stay or to go, I won't stand in your way. I'll even provide the transport home."

"What's the catch?" It sounded a little bit too good to be true. Pan had even said _when_ his father comes, but he knew better to trust the deal right away.

Pan grinned. "Your decision is binding. If you choose to stay, you must stay forever. If you leave, you can never return."

James blinked. That sounded easy enough. He already knew what his decision would be, and why would he ever want to come back after leaving? It seemed like defeating deal for Pan. Maybe, James thought, this was his way of giving up without actually giving up. The ruler of Neverland did seem to have a pride problem.

"Deal?" He extended his hand.

"Deal," said James, accepting his handshake.

"Good." Pan stood up, still wearing a self-satisfied grin as he looked at him. "Jack! Flighty! Get over here." Two boys zoomed over to them at once. One was short with blonde hair falling into his bright blue eyes and the other was a little bit taller with dark hair like James's. "Why don't you two show our guest the lake?"

The dark haired boy, Jack, shrugged. "Sure, follow us!"

"Yeah!" Flighty shouted and raced out onto one of the beaten jungle paths, with Jack picking up on his speed.

With one look back at Pan, James broke into a run after them and found, for the first time since he arrived in Neverland, was feeling hopeful.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	3. Unbelief

Sons of Saviors

Chapter Two: Unbelief

"Neverland?" Harry repeated back. His emerald eyes were trained on the man with the cane. He waited for him to laugh or smile at his own ill-timed joke, but Mr. Gold's expression remained steady and solemn. "Like from the movie?"

If there was one story Harry remembered from his childhood at the Dursleys, it was Peter Pan. Being one of Dudley's favorite cartoons meant it replayed several times throughout the day and sometimes, if Harry had played his cards right, he was allowed to watch it too. As a child Harry quite liked the idea of Neverland, and what child wouldn't want to go to an island with no grownups, no rules and no growing up?

"Neverland isn't real," said Hermione, echoing his thoughts. "It's just a place from a children's story."

"And where do you think stories come from?" Mr. Gold asked. "You three have magic, and yet it's hard for you to believe in Neverland. I assure you, it's real and it's certainly not a story for children."

"Most fairy tales aren't," said Emma. Harry had nearly forgotten she was there. She stood in a darkened corner, listening.

"You're expecting us to believe Peter Pan kidnapped my son?" asked Harry. "That's what you're going with? Why would he do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Gold.

Harry stared at Mr. Gold. He didn't appear to be lying and yet he was sure he couldn't completely trust him. The man had a look in his eyes – every Dark Wizard Harry had ever questioned or put away had the same one. And Neverland? He didn't know what to believe about that. Magic had rules, like everything else in life, and stopping time, never aging – they were violations.

"But whether you believe it or not, doesn't matter. It's happened. How long has it been since your son has been taken?" He placed both hands on top of his cane.

"Two weeks," he said, regretfully.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the boy is as good as dead."

Harry raised his eyebrow and chuckled. He was finding it more and more difficult to trust this man. "What did Pan do? Feed him to the crocodiles?"

"I gather my word isn't enough to get you to believe in fairy tales," he said. "So take a walk around town and when you do believe, well I'm always in the business of making deals."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Harry, following Ron and Hermione out the door. He almost wondered if Gold had anything to do with the disappearance of his son, but then realized he couldn't take the man serious. He had, after all, accused a fictional character of a kidnapping.

Harry walked along the sidewalk behind his friends silently, listening to Hermione explain to Ron the story of Peter Pan. He found the whole situation to be quite funny, but Harry didn't feel like laughing. The only lead on James turned out to be a delusional, cripple man who read too many fairy tales.

He would never trust a Seer again, of that he was sure.

"Wait!"

Behind them the sheriff, Emma Swann, was running to greet them.

"I can't let you guys leave without explaining… well, without explaining Mr. Gold… this town to you," she managed. "How about you three met me for dinner at Granny's Diner?"

Harry checked his watch. "You can't explain it now?"

"I can't explain it at all," she said. "My son, he's good at this sort of thing."

* * *

The lake was one of the most fantastic places James had ever seen. Crystal clear water surrounded a large grey rock, a small island standing strong in the center of the lake. He watched with his feet in the sand as boys did flips from it, and as some others sparred with sharpened sticks, forcing their opponents to the water below. Behind what James learned to call Tower Rock a waterfall roared, and though he didn't go to investigate, he was sure he would find a cave past the flow of water.

The boy Pan referred to as Flighty took off his cloak and shirt in a rush, tripping over his feet as he did. Watching him, James realized he was suddenly hot. For the first time since arriving to Neverland, there was sunshine. At the lake, there wasn't any jungle to blot it out.

"Aren't you coming?" asked the other one, Jack. He had already stripped down to his shorts as well.

"Yeah!" said James. One look at the cool water and another at the cloudless sky was all the convincing he needed.

He once again broke into a run after Jack and Flighty and dived in after them. Hitting the water felt like heaven. James didn't get a chance at swimming often back home, and while there was a lake at Hogwarts, going for a swim was against the rules. Who cared if there was a giant squid at the bottom? He wasn't afraid of anything!

He followed the two Lost Boys as they went deeper into the lake, and was surprised at how far down it went. Jack and Flighty seemed to be in a race, both swimming furiously downwards, sabotaging each as they went. James would have liked to follow them all the way to the bottom, but suddenly realized it was impossible.

He was running out of air. If he didn't go back up now, he might not make it in time. With one last look at the boys pushing towards the bottom, James went back for the surface to catch his breath. Once he filled his lungs with oxygen he waited at the top for the other boys, who, in James's opinion, took entirely too long. How did they hold their breath for so long?

Jack and Flighty emerged at the same time, splashing each other as they did.

"I won!" shouted Jack.

"No way!" Flighty screamed back. He sent a splash Jack's way. "It was me by a mile!"

Jack rolled his eyes and wiped some of his wet hair out from his forehead, sinking for a moment until he had the support of both hands back. "Did you see? Which one was it?"

James shook his head. "I was coming back up for air. How did you stay under water so long?"

Flighty and Jack looked confused.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"You know, you can't breathe under water," said James, trying to stay up his head above water without struggling or looking tired. The other two made it seem effortless.

"Sure you can," said Flighty. "Don't you know where you are?"

James, in fact, _did _know where he was, and he was getting a little bit tired of everyone telling him about how great Neverland was. All the boys at the lake were smiling and laughing and playing now, but the nights, after the sun went down, James heard them crying. The cries were what made him miss his own family even more.

"I know, I know," said James, "_Anything _is possible in Neverland, but I couldn't touch the bottom. I couldn't breathe."

"That's because you don't believe," Jack said.

As he followed them back to the beach, James realized this must be what Pan meant when he said magic was different here. Maybe, unlike his world back home, magic wasn't intellectual, didn't have anything to do with incantations or wand movements. Maybe, he thought, magic in Neverland wasn't governed with rules, which meant part of what Pan had said earlier had been true. Life in Neverland meant a kind of freedom only achieved in dreams.

Freedom, James reminded himself, that came at the cost of his family. He figured there was no harm in enjoying a do-whatever-he-wants life while he waited for his father to rescue him. It was much better than sitting around the camp worrying, and with his new deal with Pan, he didn't have to worry anymore. Once his dad figured out a way to cross into a different world, he could go home.

After they reached the beach Flighty insisted James should have a spear to fight with. The three boys went into the jungle immediately to find an appropriate stick to use, and upon finding one that both Jack and Flighty agreed on, sharpened the end. They played like they were warring soldiers the rest of the evening, waiting in the trees for unsuspecting Lost Boys so they could jump them and start a fig

James felt funny about attacking other boys at first, but found this must have been a norm within the Lost Boys. The lot of them seemed to crave adventure, kind of like his Gryffindor house-mates at school. They played war and when it got dark, they kept playing until they became too tired to move, after which they went back to camp and collapsed in the dirt by the fire.

That night, James didn't hear the crying.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chap Harry, Ron and Hermione get introduced to Henry's book.


	4. Ready

Sons of Saviors

Chapter Three: Ready

Emma found Neal and Henry playing with wooden swords in the park. She spotted her son's book bag on a nearby bench, his storybook falling out of it. Hopefully it was the key to getting Harry and his friends to believing in fairy tales, in Neverland. If they didn't, Mr. Gold had explained, Harry might never see his son again and Emma couldn't imagine what it must feel like to lose a child. She was determined to help them anyway she could.

She thought the notion of her getting someone else to believe was a bit hilarious. If hadn't been too long ago when she had been in Harry's position, though it wasn't quite the same. Harry had grown up with magic. At Mr. Gold's shop he had explained his background, and Emma couldn't understand how someone who had gone to a school for learning magic could so easily dismiss Neverland.

Across the park Henry ducked in time to miss one of his father's jabs. If anyone was suited to tell Harry about Storybrooke and its inhabitants, it was her son. Emma had a feeling Harry should get the whole picture of their world, than maybe believing in Neverland wouldn't seem so ridiculous.

Neal noticed her watching, and after sending Henry to play with some of the other children, joined her on one of the benches. She told him about the three strange visitors, the missing son and her plan to help them.

"You're just going to send Henry in with his book?" He raised a sceptic eyebrow. "Do you really think that will work?"

"I don't know what else to do," said Emma, shrugging. "If they don't believe we're telling them the truth soon, it may be too late for him to find his son. Your father thinks it already _is _too late."

Emma waited for his opinion, but he only frowned. She figured Neal knew a bit about where the shadow took the boy; he had mentioned being in a different land before this one… he had known Hook. He cleared his throat and looked at her.

"He's probably right."

She wanted to ask him to elaborate. After coming to Storybrooke and breaking the curse, she wasn't naïve enough to believe Peter Pan and Neverland was anything like she had seen in the Disney movie and she wanted to know what it was really like there. Why was it difficult to believe a boy could last over two weeks there? Why was Peter Pan having his shadow take kids?

There wasn't any doubt in her mind that Neal knew the question to both these questions, but she decided not to ask him right away. Any information not given up willingly might be a touchy subject and he had been extra moody since reuniting with his dad.

They had plenty of time to worry about the whys, anyway. Right now Emma was more focused on getting Harry to believe them. As she watched Henry sprint across the playground, she knew he could do better at explaining their situation than she could. It was, after all, Henry who had eventually convinced her.

* * *

Over the next couple of days James, Jack and Flighty became inseparable. After spending so many days in solitude, James found it was quite nice to have friends while he was a prisoner of Neverland. And the pair made fantastic friends for him. With energy and enthusiasm for adventure and fun, he was sure the Sorting Hat would have put them both in Gryffindor.

Sometimes when they were going for a swim or playing together James liked to pretend he was in Neverland by choice like the other boys, like he belonged there. And then sometimes, more often than he liked to admit, he caught himself dreading the day his father would show up looking him. He knew he had to go back home, but he was ashamed to say he was beginning to fall in love with Neverland.

It was everything Hogwarts represented without rules, a nonstop party where anything and everything could happen and _did._ Neverland held a different kind of magic. Newly enchanted and alluring, James thought he felt like his own dad must have felt when he first discovered he was a wizard after growing up as a muggle. There were different worlds to explore. There were _new _ways of doing magic.

Of course James had yet to understand how to control it, which was slightly frustrating. Back at home magic had come easy to him. Here he still couldn't touch the bottom of the lake. He didn't voice his frustrations out loud because he knew he'd be told it was his lack of belief. James tried very hard to believe; he just wasn't sure what he was supposed to believe in.

It was for this reason James stayed behind when Jack and Flighty announced they were headed to the lake. Normally he'd go along with them but he didn't particularly feel like sitting around while they raced underwater. Instead he thought he'd go explore more of the jungle. He'd been there for ages and it seemed as though he'd only managed to see the same places over and over again.

"Didn't feel like swimming today, James?"

He stopped and turned around. He hadn't seen Pan for a while, and he was beginning to get the feeling the self-proclaimed ruler of the island was a bit of a loner, always disappearing into the jungle and only sticking around to be seen during meal times.

He shrugged. "Thought I'd go for a walk instead."

"That's not the real reason, though, is it?" He countered back. "It's tough keeping up with boys who have already mastered breathing underwater."

"How did you know about that?"

"Word around the camp fire," said Pan.

James couldn't think of anything worse than the Lost Boys talking about him, especially if they were talking about his failure to produce magic.

"I think you're making it harder than it has to be," he went on. "Sometimes we want to do something so badly it prevents us from achieving it."

"What do you mean?" asked James.

Pan steered him away from the jungle path and back into camp. They settled into a place far from the fire pit in the middle of camp, away from any curious, eavesdropping ears. James found a tree stump to sit on but Pan continued to stand, then went on with his explanation.

"You grew up in a world where magic was ability based on intellect," he said. "You're thinking too hard. Magic here is wild and free, you have to quit thinking and _just do it_."

He stared up at him, still confused.

"Let me help you," he said, "Close your eyes."

"What? How is that –"

"Close your eyes."

With an inward groan and a bit of hesitation, James closed his eyes.

"Imagine your room back home."

He didn't understand how this was helping him with magic, but he did as he was told. His room was Gryffindor crimson and gold. Pictures from his first year at Hogwarts and his family were pinned against a cork board on the wall over his desk and posters of his favorite Quidditch players lined the walls next to his bed.

"I want you to pick an object. Something you'd like to have with you now. Focus on that. Believe your holding it in your hands."

James let out a breath of surprise and blinked his eyes open when he felt the thin paper in his hands. One of the pictures from his wall had appeared in his hands. He smiled as he looked at it. His parents and his sibling, him in the middle, smiling and waving back.

"Your family?" asked Pan, his eyebrows raised. "Interesting."

He didn't ask what he thought was so interesting about it. It should have been obvious, when children are away from home; it's natural for them to miss their parents. The way Pan had said it, though, made it sound strange and usual, maybe even noteworthy. James tucked his picture away before the other had a chance to nick it. Despite the fact Pan seemed friendly and helpful most of the time, he still didn't fully trust him. He preferred to spend time with the other boys, not their leader.

"I think I'll go for that swim after all," said James, politely excusing himself. He didn't leave until Pan nodded in approval. For someone who claimed to have never grown up, Peter Pan demanded the respect James rarely showed to his Professors at school. The difference being he knew the latter was safe to be around. He wasn't so sure about Pan.

James broke into a sprint once he got away from camp and was at lake in less than five minutes. He dove into lake, and this time, he touched the bottom.

* * *

The diner seemed to be completely silent as Emma, Henry, and Neal shared a booth on the opposite side of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Henry's giant storybook was on the middle of the table, but it went ignored by Storybrooke's strangers. The three of three were quiet, waiting for other party to begin the conversation. It was Neal who finally broke the ice, too uncomfortable to stay silent.

"I'm sorry about your son," he said, managing to sound sincere even though he was speaking to people he had never formally met. "Emma told me what happened. It's not too late to get him back."

Emma gave a sideways glance at Neal. Hadn't he just said it was probably too late? That Mr. Gold was probably right?

"It's not about getting him back," said Harry, "We have to find him first."

"You said a shadowy figure took him?"

"Yeah," he said. "My younger son, Al, he saw it happen. It tried to go after him, too."

Neal nodded. "That happened to me, when I was young. The shadow took me."

Emma leaned in and focused her ears. Maybe she wouldn't have to wait long for answers after all. Maybe Neal was ready to talk, but that didn't mean Harry and his friends were ready to listen. Hopefully Neal's experience and Henry's book could convince them.

"Where did it take you?" Hermione was sitting straight up now, and Emma could tell she believed Neal, even if Harry and Ron didn't.

With a couple of looks at Harry and Ron, he answered. "Neverland."

"Before you write this off," Emma said quickly, before Harry had a chance to react. "We have something to show you. Keep an open mind… It's a lot to swallow." She gave Henry a nudge, and he nodded back at her.

"Right," he said, getting the adults attention. "This is my book, but it isn't just a book. All these stories are true, kind of like this town's history book." He pushed the book closer to them, but it was Hermione who opened it, Harry looking over her shoulder.

"You're asking us to believe in fairy tales?"

"If you don't," said Neal, "you can forget getting your son back."

* * *

"The second boy arrived today," said Felix. He and Pan were standing on a cliff, Skull Rock standing strong in the distance. "Where do you want him?"

"Put him in one of the cages and hang it next to the other," he said.

Felix smiled and nodded. Locking him up meant he didn't have to deal with dragging another complaining boy through the jungle. He watched as Pan's eyes were trained on Skull Rock.

"I take it things are going well?"

"Almost," said Pan. "There's one little annoying bug to squash. Put word out to Tamara and Greg. We're ready."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Drop a review if ya feel like it! :)


	5. Like the Old Days

Sons of Saviors

Chapter Four: Like the Old Days

It had been a couple of hours since Harry left the diner to grab some air. He couldn't decide if the entire town of Storybrooke was collectively insane, or if he was being unreasonable. Taking Mr. Gold's advice, he'd been walking around town, noticing that things seemed a little bit odd, but he still wasn't fully sold on a town filled with fairy characters. That was until he tried to do magic. He pulled his wand out to attempt a spell, but nothing happened.

"Magic is different here, dearie," the antique dealer called somewhere from behind. Harry turned and found him only feet away, both hands placed on his cane.

Harry couldn't be sure why, but in was in that moment he knew it was true. Standing in the middle of the road staring someone who looked like just a man, the little boy Henry pushing his book across the table – it was as if someone had flipped a switch and turned on a light that had been off for a very long time.

"It's true then," said Harry, still a little bit unsure, "Are you really out of a story book?"

Mr. Gold did a funny, self-pronouncing wave with his hands and gave a bow. "Rumpelstiltskin, at your service."

Everything was beginning to feel very surreal. It had been a Seer who had directed him to Storybrooke, who had told him he needed to find someone called Mr. Gold, but she had forgotten to mention his other identity. He wondered what else she left out. Maybe he should have gotten more information about rushing into Storybrooke without any idea of what to expect.

"And you can help me? Get to Neverland?" Harry wasn't familiar with his role in fairy tales.

Rumpelstiltskin darkly chuckled, more at his cluelessness than his situation. "I should think getting there is the least of your problems. Don't be so arrogant to believe just arriving will earn you your boy back. That Pan will just hand him back over?"

Harry paused. Was it being arrogant to assume just finding him would bring him back. He didn't think so. Someone as practiced in magic as he was, someone who specialized in taking down dark wizards didn't need to worry about the fight. Who would stop him from bringing James home? Peter Pan? Could he be worse than Voldemort? More powerful? Harry doubted it.

"I can assure you, he won't be letting that boy go," said Rumpelstiltskin. "If you're going to get into a game with Pan, you've better be prepared."

"What do you know about it?" asked Harry. The way he spoke about it led him to think Rumple had his own experience with Pan, a bad one. Maybe the Seer had been right all along. Maybe the man known as Mr. Gold by some _was _the key to getting James back home.

"Honestly, not much," he said, "but I know there are two people in Storybrooke who have spent time in Neverland, spent time with Pan. Ask them. They may know why he was taken, and finding a motive may be the first step to finding your boy."

Harry was instantly reminded of Dumbledore. While it was his first nature to rush in the situation, it was the old Headmaster's wisdom that taught him to think about things a little bit before acting. How could he have forgotten? And Rumpelstiltskin was the one to remind him? What would Dumbledore say about trusting a man who radiated with dark magic? Harry didn't like it, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"I know a man – Neal," said Harry, "He said he had been taken by the shadow too, but who's the other?"

"He isn't important," he said. "Neal is the person to ask."

* * *

"Are you insane?"

James stared at the black switch blade in Flighty's hands with wide eyes. A million thoughts hit him at once, the first one being to get far away until the blade had been returned to its owner. He had no desire to stick around near Flighty when the object was discovered missing. Nervously looking over his shoulder, James spotted Felix poking at the fire with a stick.

"No," said Flighty, putting the blade back into the pocket of his cloak. "It doesn't belong to him anyway."

"Who does it belong to then?" asked James, though he wasn't sure it mattered. If Felix had claimed it as his, there wasn't anyone who could tell him no.

"He's… no longer with us," Jack answered, and James had never seen him look so sad. He suddenly realized the time he'd spent with his new friends had been make-believe and games. Did they really even know each other?

"…What happened to him?" A hesitant question – James didn't want to pry and he was little afraid to hear the answer.

Jack looked around the camp, and after seeing Pan was quite far away from them, said in a faint whisper, "Pan took his shadow."

James frowned. He wasn't sure what it meant to take someone's shadow, but it didn't sound pleasant. He especially didn't like to hear Peter Pan, the very one who kept trying to convince James he was a hero and not a villain, was ripping away the shadows of Lost Boys. Maybe he was in more danger than he thought. How could he be distracted so easily?

He didn't think to ask them any more questions. His eyes were fixed on Felix and Pan, now speaking to each, Pan giving orders. Felix nodded and grabbed his club, heading out on the path James had meant to explore. All of his instincts pushed him to follow, but he knew he wouldn't get away with it while Pan hanging around camp.

"I need you two to distract him," said James, quickly and pointing at Pan. "He and Felix are always disappearing into jungle; don't you two want to know what they're hiding?"

Jack and Flighty looked at each other, than shrugged. Gryffindors for sure. It took a lot of bravery to try to pull one over on their feared leader. They ran over, telling him some story or other by the looks of their hand gestures, but James didn't leave until he was satisfied he wouldn't be seen.

As he moved deeper into jungle, he felt like he was the one who was insane, following Felix into the heart of the jungle. He hoped it was worth it.

* * *

Harry was still walking in the middle of the road when Hermione approached him. She had the boy's book in her hands, and he knew immediately she had brought it along to convince him to believe the town's people. He decided to surprise her with his newly found belief.

"I guess we're going to Neverland," said Harry.

Hermione offered a small smile. "Getting James back – it's not going to be easy. I've been reading," she indicated towards the book, "These stories aren't like the ones I read as a child. They're different. Dark."

Leave it to Hermione to do her research. Harry was thankful that she, at least, was still clever enough to get some background before diving in. Delving into the past was often the key to figuring out the future. He was happy to have someone on his team that cared about the insight books could bring.

"Is it ever easy?"

"The last seventeen years," she said. "Yeah."

She was right. The Wizarding World had been at peace since Voldemort had been destroyed. No major threat had crossed Harry's radar, and catching the ordinary trouble makers had been a breeze. In fact, up until his son had disappeared, Harry Potter was getting a bit bored with his job.

"It's like the old days. Always a new adventure," said Hermione.

Adventure. Weeks ago he would have said he was ready for a new one. A little bit of excitement. A Dark Wizard to chase down, but it seemed as though he had forgotten the consequences of a life filled with adventure: people he loved put in danger.

"I don't think Peter Pan is as deadly as Voldemort," said Harry. The idea that he could be was absurd. "This will be a breeze compared to the old days."

"I hope your right."

Harry knew he was. How much trouble could a boy who couldn't grow up cause?

* * *

James waited and watched as Felix lowered the bamboo cages and threw some food to whoever was inside them. As it turned out, following him into the darkening jungle had been worth it. He had been right. Neverland was too good to be true. James didn't think he could ever stay somewhere that's ruler thought it was alright to let people rot in cages.

It felt like he waited an hour before Felix hoisted the cages back into the air and stalked off into the jungle. As soon as James worked up enough nerve he came out from the plants and tree trucks he hid behind. He gawked up at the cages.

"Hey!" His voice sounded powerful, but he was still unsure. What if this was a trap? If it was, nothing happened, not even a sound.

"Hey!" James said it louder this time, but again no one answered. Was there anyone in there? Maybe they were keeping some animals in case the hunts failed, though even they would make noise.

Growing frustrated and confused, he picked up a small stick and threw it at the cage. It bounced off and landed in the dirt. Next he chose a rock. He threw this one more forcefully than the stick and got results. Someone moved. Now there were fingers poking out from the spaces where the bamboo didn't connect. And when the fingers disappeared James saw eyes peering out from the cage.

Bright green, emerald eyes. Like his dad's, but smaller.

"Al?"

What the boy in the cage said, however, James didn't catch. The sound of his voice had been drowned out by the shock of Felix reappearing out from the jungle. A strange and twisted smile crept into his face, and James thought for a minute about running. He stayed put. He couldn't leave his brother. Loyalty and anger made him brave.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"Did yours?" James spat. He didn't care if Felix was bigger than him; he was ready to take him down. "Oh right, all you Lost Boys are orphans. I forgot."

His taunt didn't have the desired effect. Felix, unlike most boys, didn't seem to mind being an orphan, and not being able to get under his skin made James angrier. No one was supposed to bother Al except him. He glanced back up at the cage, but the green eyes disappeared. Why wasn't Al saying anything?

In the moment he was distracted, Felix gave signal to some of the Lost Boys, the ones Pan used as soldiers. Before James could make his suicidal charge at Felix or badger his brother into responding again, a bag was shoved over his head and he was knocked to the ground. He would he stood back up if it weren't for the funny smell.

It grew stronger and James grew weaker and everything faded out to blackness.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading! Next update soon!


	6. Forget Them All

Chapter Five: Forget Them All

James woke with a dull pain pulsing through his forehead. Groggy and confused, he blinked his eyes open and watched the tops of the trees sway from the ground. He didn't dare trying to move just yet; his entire felt rigid and sore, like he'd been in some sort of terrible Quidditch accident. Then he remembered. There wasn't any Quidditch in Neverland.

It took him a couple of minutes to recall where he was and why he had been passed out in the dirt, but once he did, he knew he had to get off the ground. James fought his body and barely managed to sit up. Cringing as he did, he scooted over so he could put his back against a tree truck. Whatever they had drugged him with left him with too many aches to be effective, despite his drive to go and find his brother.

Seeing Al brought him more questions than it did anything else. Sure, he was angry, but more than feeling angry he just wanted to know why. James still wasn't entirely sure he knew what he was doing in Neverland himself, and now the shadow had taken his brother as well. At least he was allowed to roam freely. Al had been found in a cage.

All his questions made for the one time James felt happy to see Pan approaching. He handed him a canteen overflowing with water.

"I thought you might like something cold to drink," he said, offering him it to him.

As much as he hated accepting a gift from the enemy, James's mouth began to get dry. Next time he saw Felix he'd be sure to thank him for the drugs. He was sure he could find some way to repay the favor, even if he was younger and smaller. After he gulped down half the water, he stared up at Pan.

"Why is my brother in Neverland?" He wished he could up on his feet. He liked to think his words might have sounded stronger, but not even his passion was enough to make his muscles feel like moving.

"I wish you hadn't seen him yet, James," said Pan, ignoring his questions. And since he wasn't able to stand to meet him at his level, he crouched down to meet him at his. "It really was too soon. I wanted you to choose to stay on your own… not because you didn't have anywhere else to go."

"What are you talking about? I have somewhere to go, a family waiting for me."

"Do you?" Pan tilted his head over to where a group of Lost Boys had gathered. "Look around. You've been here awhile. What have you learned? What is one thing all these – all of _us _– have in common?"

"I'm not like them," said James. He, of course, knew what Pan was referring to, but he didn't see how it applied to him. "I have parents."

"Really? Where are they? You may have parents, but they don't love you. They've abandoned you and your brother."

"That's a funny way to twist a kidnapping," he said.

"You're right. I ripped you away from your home," said Pan, "But why haven't come for you? What's taking them so long anyway? Isn't your dad the savior? He can defeat dark wizards but he can't spare a minute to rescue his sons?"

James rubbed his temple. This conversation made his head hurt worse. Like most of his encounters with Pan, he was left with more questions than answers, but it wasn't as though these weren't things he hadn't been asking himself after the end of each passing day. He wasn't sure of how long he'd been away from home, but he knew it had been too long. Someone should have come for him by now.

"The reason your brother is here," Pan started, "is the same reason you are. My shadow only takes certain kinds of boys. Boys who are unwanted, unloved… boys like you and Al, Jack, Flighty." He paused, and then lowered his voice. "You're in Neverland because your parents didn't want you anymore."

"I don't believe you." Even his tone had faded in conviction.

"Why not, James?" he said. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

He couldn't be sure if Pan had, but he wasn't sure that mattered anymore. Out of the corner of his eyes, James saw his only friends across the camp, both caught up in an animated conversation. Never before had it dawned on him how quickly the three of them became friends. How quickly he fit in with their group… And if Pan were lying, how did he make his voice sound so sincere?

Pan took his silence as a cue to keep talking. "It's time to quit worrying over parents who abandoned you. Forget them all. You have a new family now… a new home, with your own brother even."

He stood up and stuck out his hand, an offer to help him get on his feet, to which James accepted without any more hesitation. To his surprise, standing completely rid him of the aches in his muscles. His body was healed, but now it was his mind that was a mess. He couldn't remember a time in his young life where he felt so unsure… so lost.

Memories of his happy life at home were still there, but they seemed so distant. James found himself thinking about them less every day, and if they really happened so long ago, maybe he was remembering things wrong. He couldn't reconcile the loving memories he had of his family with being left in Neverland to rot. Wasn't there anyone out there looking for him? Maybe Pan was telling the truth…

He was guided over to the fire where more boys were gathering. Pan explained they were celebrating a new arrival, a boy who had come to the island to save magic, which struck James as a little odd. He didn't know magic needed saving in the first place, though he didn't have any trouble celebrating with them. It turned out to be a far better option than sitting in the dirt.

One of the boys began banging at the drums, but this time James heard a different sound too. Haunting and enchanting all at the same time, the pipe music drifted through his ears and down to his legs, prompting him to join the dance and as he did, he found forgetting to be the easiest task of all.

* * *

As Harry boarded the pirate's ship, he thought it might be called the Jolly Roger, he marveled about how fast things happened in Storybrooke. Before he had a chance to ask Neal about Peter Pan and Neverland, he was gone. Presumed dead when he was shot with a gun and fell through a portal. Just like that Mr. Gold had lost his son and Henry had lost his father.

Nobody had a lot of time to mourn his death, though, because his fiancée and another man almost blew the entire town out of existence. Situations like these must happen often for people who live in fairy tales. There wasn't much space between one adventure and the next. In confusion down in the mines, Henry had been kidnapped ad forced through another portal, one in which Mr. Gold traced back to Neverland.

Now Harry was on a pirate ship headed towards a place only days ago he believed was fictional with people he thought were made-up characters in a story. Captain Hook, the Charmings, the Evil Queen, and Rumpelstiltskin was quite the mash up, and although Harry wasn't happy Henry had the same fate as his own son, he was glad to have other powerful witches and wizards backing him up.

It meant things would go more smoothly than he predicted. Rumpelstiltskin didn't agree, and that seemed to cause everyone else great apprehension. Hermione, too, was convinced bringing James, and now Henry, home would be more complicated than Harry originally thought.

He watched as she said goodbye to Ron before joining him on the ship. They decided he'd stay behind in Storybrooke. Harry wasn't sure what made them make such a decision, but he didn't mind. They had a full team already. Emma looked over the ship's edge too, but she wasn't watching anything in particular.

"Don't worry," Harry told her. "We'll get them back."

She gave a frustrated sigh. "Listen, I don't know how things work in… in the Wizarding world, but here, Pan is a threat. Neal told me he's the nastiest person he's ever met, and Rumpelstiltskin was his father."

Harry hadn't read the book, but Hermione had. She filled him in about Rumpelstiltskin and all the terrible things he had done, the dark magic. He was the Dark One, welded the power that came with the title, and if someone like that saw Pan as a challenge, the rational part in Harry's brain went off, saying he should too. He found it difficult to listen to, though. No matter what anyone said, he couldn't find it in him to be afraid of an ungrown teenager.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Now that everyone is in Neverland things should be speeding up. Next chapter Harry meets Pan!


End file.
